Eternal Guardian Zeruiah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830117 |no = 8174 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 35, 40, 63, 75, 80, 135, 140, 145, 150 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 13, 13, 14, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 50, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 135, 137, 139, 141, 143, 145, 147, 149, 151, 153 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 137, 139, 141, 143, 145, 147, 149, 151, 153, 155 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An Eternal Preserver of all the treasures and knowledge of the Vale in the far North, summoned at the behest of the Fae to rule over and protect the land. One day, Zeruiah discovered that a small girl had somehow gotten pass the wards and gained access to the Vale. After observing the girl for days, Zeruiah grew fascinated at how such a young human was able to command the snow and ice. The Fae and animals initially assisted the girl with sustenance at Zeruiah’s command, but eventually she was brought into the heart of the Vale. Despite her mistrust of humans, Zeruiah grew to love the girl, training and watching her grow up. Through this encounter, Zeruiah saw that not all humans were evil, and began opening up the Vale to druid tribes and scholars sent by Human kingdoms once every year - marked by a Fae festival called Hanukkah. |summon = My existence is infinite.. Yet now that I have known love, will you teach me about love, Summoner? |fusion = Love is a fabric which never fades, no matter how often it is washed in the water of adversity and grief. |evolution = I thought I could endure the Aeons..but only love can give me the taste of eternity. | hp_base = 4870 |atk_base = 1810 |def_base = 1870 |rec_base = 1660 | hp_lord = 6725 |atk_lord = 2510 |def_lord = 2520 |rec_lord = 2315 | hp_anima = 7617 |rec_anima = 2077 |atk_breaker = 2748 |def_breaker = 2282 |def_guardian = 2758 |rec_guardian = 2196 |def_oracle = 2401 |rec_oracle = 2522 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Regalia of Mazzaroth |lsdescription = 12% boost to Exp received, greatly boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rate & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 24% BC/HC, 20% Zel, 15% Karma, 7% Item & 60% BC efficacy |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Zel/Karma/Item/EXP |bb = Requiem of the Fae |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all enemies, greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments & greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 3000-3300 + 31.7% of own Rec & 35% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Ancient of Days |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Water and Earth attack on all enemies, fills own BB gauge to max, greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns & adds all elements to allies' attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 35% BC/HC, 5% Item |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Memory of Faetide |ubbdescription = 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def relative to Rec & enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 25% HP, 100% Rec to Def, 100% BC/HC & 7% Item |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Mythic Sovereign |esitem = |esdescription = Probable HP recovery when attacked & probable 25% damage reduction |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & 25% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 830116 |evointo = 830118 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Bulb |evomats6 = Water Bulb |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = *The name "Zeruiah" comes from the Hebrew Bible. It is mentioned that she is the sister of David and the mother of Abishai, Jaob, and Asahel. Since most names were hailed from men, this means she was a very important figure. Exactly what led to this isn't known. |addcat = |addcatname = }}